happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wood If I Could
Wood If I Could is a season 108 episode of HTFF. Plot Coconut is seen inside the group of tourist consisting Polar, Rafie, Jammie(also Clammy) and Josh, who are having a trip into a beach. Before Coconut could walk into the beach, he heard a noise from the bush nearby until Leila pops out from it, welcomes them into her area. She hugs all of them before pushing the group into the beach. They are pushed into the wooden rest house, which still seems incomplete and Leila working on it alone. She still eager and wanted the group to the room. Coconut is grabbed and pulled into the last room, which actually lack of roof. He seems worried about it but a bit satisfied when coconut trees just in front of him. Just when Coconut trying to grabs the coconut, Leila suddenly appears on the tree and pokes his face, causing him to falls back into his room. Fortunately he landed into his bed. Leila on the tree anyway throws the coconut to the visitors, doesn't care she breaking the wooden house and her own work. Jammie is seen catches Clammy until a coconut breaks into her room and cracks her head. Coconut not sure about the area and also Leila, but wanted to keep himself feel comfortable by drinking the coconut. Leila jumps into his room and grabs him into somewhere. Leila is doing her woodcrafting while forcing Josh to help it out. Josh seems doesn't mind as he likes doing some arts. She grabs Rafie and using his beak to carve the wood, while Rafie himself trying to free himself from her. Coconut wanted to leave but quickly ran away from her. Leila sees Coconut running away but continuing her work. Coconut later run and hit into something, which is wooden tiki statue that Leila's made. This scares Coconut away but hit into another statue. Coconut now terrified by the area as he sees the area full of statues, along with Tiki trying to greets him while being pinned into one of the statues. Leila appears behind him and excited as he sees her works, later pulls him back into his unfinished room. Meanwhile, Josh seems finished the woodcraft he made with Leila and satisfied how it's turns out. Leila appears and loves what she sees, but still trying to fix it "a bit" by hitting it with her hammer. The dust from the wood is get into Polar's eyes and screams in pain. Leila thought Polar is impressed and hugs him, but only pushes him into Josh who is still holding a chisel. Josh anyway accidentally carved his face off. As the statue she made actually finished, Leila trying to move it into somewhere and pushes it over. Josh still shocked that he killed Polar and sees the statue falls and crushes him. Leila not aware it just rolls it into her collection area. She sees Coconut running away and trying to gives the statue to him, but only flattens him. Leila is confused and continue rolls the statue into the area, while picking Coconut's hat to add some decoration into it. The episode ends when Clammy is seen drinking a coconut with Jammie's head next to it. Moral "Nothing soothes the soul like visit the beach." After the credit, Rafie is trying to pulls himself from the tree as his beak stuck into it and it's already night time. Leila appears and happily offers him a coconut, which actually Jammie's head. Deaths *Jammie's head is cracked by a coconut. *Polar's face is impaled and carved off. *Josh is crushed by the wooden statue. *Coconut is flattened by the statue. Injuries *Tiki's arms are pinned into the statue. *Polar's eyes are pierced by the wood dust. Trivia *This marks the debut episode of Leila. *The title is a pun of "would if I could". *Orbis is seen at the background after the credit scene. *The wooden statue made by Josh and Leila is similar to The Cursed Idol. *The episode was planned right before April(as the half of the plot already written) but the writer delayed the episode for reasons. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes